


Nightmares Are Totally Fun

by JoyGayTrash



Series: The Modern Nein [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, and its my first fic on here give me a break, but yeah molly and cad live together, its a modern au yall, joygaytrash, molly isnt dead bc my friend and i arent like that, the modern nein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGayTrash/pseuds/JoyGayTrash
Summary: Mollymauk has nightmares. Caduceus helps him. This isn't anything new.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: The Modern Nein [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares Are Totally Fun

_He found himself standing alone in the forest, still in his pajamas. There was dirt on his clothes and in his fingernails. He was confused about what was happening._

_He looked around and saw someone else in the forest, looking away from him. He immediately recognized who it was; it was him from two years ago or what he referred to him as his old self._

_"Ya know, you shouldn't have forgotten about me, Mollymauk." The venom in the voice made the hair on Mollymauk's arms stand up as he took a step away from himself._

_"Fuck you, Lucien. I don't want anything to do with you or whatever you've done, even if I don't know what that is," Mollymauk shot back, keeping a large distance between him and Lucien._

_The old him chuckled, starting to slowly make his way towards Mollymauk. Each step he took, he'd click his tongue, making Mollymauk anxious as he pressed himself against a tree to get away from the old him._

_"Not so tough now since I got you all backed up in a corner, huh?" Lucien teased, grinning at him._

_"Go to hell," Mollymauk hissed. Lucien's grin grew more as he chuckled again, looking at Mollymauk._

_"With pleasure."_

_That's when Mollymauk felt himself being pushed down._

_The tree behind him had been replaced with a dirt hole; the same length as Mollymauk and Lucien. Mollymauk tried to get out but felt something pulling him deeper into the hole. Lucien walked up to the edge of the dirt hole, still grinning. "Room for one more?" He joked before hopping in, his feet making contact with Mollymauk's chest._

And that's when Mollymauk woke up. 

He shot up in his bed, panting heavily and sweating a lot. His hair stuck to his forehead and the side of his head. Mollymauk could feel his body shake slightly as he tried to catch his breath, inhaling and exhaling at his slow pace; just how Caduceus taught him. 

It took a while before Mollymauk finally calmed himself then looked around the room, making sure he was still in his bedroom, at his home. After that, Mollymauk kicked his blankets off and got out of bed, leaving his room. 

Slowly but surely, Mollymauk made his way to the outside Caduceus' room and took a hold of the door knob, pushing the door open quietly. He remembered when Caduceus made the offer originally and Mollymauk would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. 

_It was probably a month after the two moved in together, getting used to each other's company real quick. They got along pretty well despite their opposite personalities and life choices. The two acted like they've known each other their whole life, completely trusting their life in the hands of the other._

_So, one morning, Caduceus definitely noticed the bags under Mollymauk's eyes and the rat's nest of hair on top of his head._

_"You look like you just died," Caduceus commented, handing Mollymauk a cup of coffee. Mollymauk made a noise of agreement as he happily took the coffee before taking a big drink of it. "I feel like I died too. I could not sleep for shit," He replied._

_"Oh, how come?" Caduceus asked, grabbing the things he needed to make breakfast; which was a skillet, eggs, milk, and vegetables._

_"Because funny enough, I had a nightmare that kept me from falling asleep after I woke up," The tiefling answered, taking a seat on the counter, "I got them a bunch when living with Yasha and I would usually bunk with her and tell her about them in the morning."_

_Caduceus nodded, turning the stove and placed the skillet on the burner. "Well, you are more than welcome to join me at night if you have bad dreams, Mollymauk," He said, "And if you would like, we could talk about them in the morning, if you're comfortable with that."_

_Mollymauk smiled, taking another big drink of his coffee. "Thanks Cad, I'll keep you up on that offer," He replied._

_The firbolg smiled back, reaching over and patting Mollymauk's knee gently in a comforting way. "You're welcome, Molly," He replied back._

Mollymauk slowly tiptoed into Caduceus' room, making sure not to kick or hit anything that would make noise. He made his way over to Caduceus' bed, happy to see that he wasn't taking up his entire bed. The tiefling lifted up the blankets and crawled in, nestling up the the firbolg right away. 

Caduceus automatically held Mollymauk close despite being passed out, almost like he knew Mollymauk was there. He smiled before yawning, getting comfortable in Caduceus' arms and fluff. 

"Thanks for making that offer again, Cad," Mollymauk whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep moments later. 

***

Mollymauk slept through the night, curling up in Caduceus' arms as the firbolg woked up. He felt something in his arms and looked down, seeing his roommate passed out. Caduceus smiled a little before slowly moving himself off his bed, pulling his arm out from under the tiefling. 

Mollymauk shifted a little from the movement, staying asleep though. Caduceus left his room, making his way to the kitchen to start the usual morning routine. 

He started with the coffee, turning on the coffee machine and added the needed items to start the brew. After that Caduceus placed a filled teapot on the stove, turning the burner on under it. 

While Caduceus was prepping breakfast was when Mollymauk woke up. He sat up in Caduceus' bed, stretching slightly before pushing himself off of it. The tiefling grabbed Caduceus' robe off the back of the door, slipping it on as he walked out. 

"I smell some good ass breakfast," Mollymauk exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Molly," Caduceus greeted, not taking his focus off of the breakfast. 

"Morning Cad," Mollymauk greeted back, hopping on the counter like usual. Caduceus smiled as he handed the tiefling a cup of coffee, as normal.

"Thanks for last night, Cad. I needed that," Mollymauk stated, "And I will say, last night was a weird one."

"Oh? Are you comfortable enough to talk about it or is it something personal?" The firbolg asked, taking the screaming teapot off the hot burner onto a cool one. He turned the stove off, grabbing himself a tea bag and a mug. 

Mollymauk hummed in response as he drank the rest of his coffee, setting the cup aside. "I think I might keep this one to myself, Cad. For now at least; I wanna process it and figure out just what the hell it meant," He answered. 

Caduceus nodded, putting together his morning cup of tea. "Of course. There's always a strange meaning behind dreams and nightmares alike," He said, taking a sip of his tea. 

"Mhm," Mollymauk hummed, nodding as well. "But, the real question is, what good ass breakfast are you making us on this fine morning?" The tiefling questioned, his smile big on his face. 

Caduceus chuckled a little at the behavior of Mollymauk Tealeaf before going into detail about the lovely vegetarian breakfast that he's currently making. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes come yell at me about this au at my tumblr, joygaytrash


End file.
